banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Nutty Acres
Nutty Acres is a world in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. It takes place on a tropical island, where Mumbo owns a coconut farm. Characters that appear in this world are Mumbo Jumbo, Humba Wumba, Klungo, Bottles, Mr. Fit, and Trophy Thomas. Points of Interest *Mumbo's Nuts *Volcano *Swamp *The Loco Coco *Airstrip *Farmhouse ACT 1 Jiggies Bangers 'n' Dash * Talk to Klungo right in front of the entry portal * Drive to the farm house and talk to Mumbo to investigate the fire Jinjo Tokens *'Red' - Jinjo Speed *'Green' - Jinjo Fetch ACT 2 Jiggies Tick, Tick, Bang! * Talk to Mumbo at the farmhouse * Deliver the bomb to Bottles at the Volcano Airstrip and disarm it * You see a ramp right over a fence, go over it and through the heat. Some enemies will try to mess you up, but have no fear, they'll be LEFT behind the heat. Coconut Circuits * Talk to Trophy Thomas along the path in front of the Volcano * Race T.T. around the island, then participate in another race after you win * Your scared now, you great big dunce? He's a pushover, just shoot him him up. You have time for only two, so run, run, run to win the prize. Great Balls of Fire * Talk to Humba in the entrabce to the Volcano * Find the three burnings rocks and cool them in water before the coconuts die * Some tool may just suffice quite nice, a liquid sprayer will suit this task. If you run out when on the two, then push the left one in the sea. Jinjo Tokens *'Purple' - Jinjo Taxi *'Green' - Jinjo Race *'Blue' - Jinjo Combat ACT 3 Jiggies Grunty's Loco Coco * Talk to Grunty near the Loco Coco * Knock the Loco Coco from Grunty's vehicle by ramming it or use the wrench to simply grab Jinjo Tokens *'Red' - Jinjo Hurling *'Yellow' - Jinjo Fetch ACT 4 Jiggies Fighting Fit * Talk to Mr. Fit at the stack of boxes * Protect Mr. Fit as he jogs around the island by shooting or attacking the Gruntbots Vac o' Nuts * Talk to Klungo at the Farmhouse * Use L.O.G.'s vehicle to suck up 14 coconuts at Mumbo's Nuts and bring to the vacuum High Jinks * Talk to Bottles at the Airstrip * Complete Bottles' plane training. First fly above the flares, then navigate all the rings. After that, complete a somersault. Then knock a coconut off of the boxes. Land on the platform and attach the Egg Guns. lastly, shoot all the targets. Cheatin' Witch * Talk to Trophy Thomas in the tunnel on the beach * Race Piddles around the island while avoiding her Freezeezy and the Gruntbots Jinjo Tokens *'Blue' - Jinjo Taxi *'Orange' - Jinjo Hurling ACT 5 Jiggies Farmhand of the Year * Talk to Mr. Fit at the Farmhouse * Deliver the coconuts from atop the box stack and bring them to the vacuum * No more time and no more room, that great big vacumme is moveable. A simple wack with a wrench, will let you move it at your will. Save Our Statue * Talk to Bottles near the beach's bowl * Protect the Gold Nut trophy at the Farmhouse from the Gruntbot- operated fighter jets * You can't stop them just in time, then block their way with a fortress. Make it hover, make it float, and bring it over that statue of gold. Your still worried, whats wrong now, theirs a turret on the ground. Leaky Waterworks * Talk to Trophy Thomas at Mumbo's Nuts * Plug up all the leaky spouts using rocks and other objects Beat the Fleet * Talk to Mumbo at the center of the bowl * Destroy all of the Gruntbot's ships so Mumbo can get to safety Hard-Boiled Egg * Talk to Klungo near the Egg in the hill area * Take the egg to the volcano and cook it in the lava. Then return it to Klungo. Old Dog, New Tricks * Talk to Humba at the peak of the Volcano * Mr. Patch has been re- inflated by Grunty and banjo must top him by, again, shooting out his patches until he deflates. * Two useful tools will do you well, they both home in to hit the mark. So follow them to find a patch, and shoot it up if it won't hit. Jinjo Tokens *'Purple' - Jinjo Speed *'Yellow' - Jinjo Combat *'Orange' - Jinjo Race ACT 6 Jiggies Freewheel Festival * Talk to Trophy Thomas at the peak of the Volcano * Your vehicle's power is cut, so you must build one that can go a certain distance using only momentum Air Coconut * Talk to Bottles at the Airstrip * Race through the air against the entire farm staff Riverbed Head-to-Head * Talk to Klungo at the empty river bed near the Volcano * Race two laps through the dried riverbed against the entire farm staff Nuts to Go * Talk Humba at the Farmhouse * Deliver the coconuts to Mumbo so he can approve them for shipping. Then take them to the docks. Makin' Waves * Talk to Mr. Fit on one of the island * Race through the sea against the entire farm staff Jinjo Tokens *'Orange' - Jinjo Hurling Trivia *This world's intro parodies the TV show, Dallas. *This world's theme includes a version of the Treasure Trove Cove theme from Banjo-Kazooie. *The challenge music in this world includes a short version of the Witchyworld theme. Gallery Image:Threeie6.png Image:Threeie7.png Image:Threeie8.png